


The Universal Language

by mar106



Series: Feather and Gauntlet [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I mean there is a song, Kinda?, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Mentioned Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Songfic, and its central to the fic, as neither I nor Fareeha understand the words, but it may as well be instrumental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: A haunting melody drifts across the base and catches Fareeha's attention. It is an old, old song, and it sounds like it's coming from a record player, or even a gramophone (not that Fareeha would recognize either. Lucio might, but that's for another story.)
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: Feather and Gauntlet [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	The Universal Language

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Spotify isn't the most accessible if you don't have an account, and can block certain songs in certain areas, but I just couldn't find it anywhere else. Unbeknownst to me until after writing the fic, the song is fairly famous, and there are about 1000 different versions of it, all of which differ from the version I wrote the fic about. Sorry.
> 
> Anyway, [here's the song](https://open.spotify.com/track/4S6M5dJA2EAgsrnVza07uy?si=0_W3QEcXTduIPIBqsQXo7Q). If you can't access it and want to listen to the song knowing it'll be the wrong version, the song's called "Тёмная ночь (Из к/ф "Два бойца")", or "Dark Night (From the movie "Two Fighters")".
> 
> Final thing before you go read the fic: in case you didn't see the tags, I speak maybe four words of Russian. I have literally no idea what the singer is saying, or what the lyrics mean, I don't even know the connotation or context of this song. This will probably be hilariously off to anyone that actually speaks Russian. I found it randomly, liked it, and decided to write this fic about what it said to me without words, using only the music and tone as inspiration (as well as the album art, again only spotify, again sorry). This isn't called The Universal Language for nothing, after all.

After a particularly hard mission, she found herself wandering the base, as she usually did. Passing by a familiar door, she heard music coming from the other side. She decided to stop and listen for a while.

There was an echoing piano, a guitar, and a man singing in a language she couldn't understand - Russian, echoed by another voice she knew well. It was soon joined by a saxophone, and somehow, the music began to build a picture on her mind. 

It was an old, run-down bar that might once have been called a speakeasy, if it were on the other side of the planet. It was located in an old, run-down city where the most reliable way of navigating was by the wrecks. The tone was a bit sad, but it was dominated by a sense of calm - things may not be great, but they're alright, and at least we still have music. Tonight we sit back, and I'll let your mind drift away, and we'll forget about our troubles. After all, tomorrow is a new day, said the piano player, for it was the piano player that was singing, that she was sure of, somehow. 

For some reason, the song had her thinking of Angela too. Bright, kind, glowing, gorgeous Angela. We have each other, the singer seemed to say, and together, we are strong.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including (but not limited to):
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
